Lost
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Even the strongest fighters can feel loss. Can Ken find new love and his purpose for living after his fiance dies? Please R&R.
1. Lost

Lost

AN: I do not own anything in the Street Fighter universe. Please R&R.

Ken waved at Eliza as she drove away. The warm Seattle sun shown down on the gorgeous woman's blond hair. They were getting married in July and she was already pregnant. Ken went back inside to train, his joy nearly boundless. It was when he finished his training and answered the phone that his world fell apart.

"Mr. Masters, this is Officer Winters with the police and I don't know how to tell you this. Your fiancé was involved in a car accident, there were no survivors. We have her body here at the morgue and we need you to come identify it. I am profoundly sorry for your loss." Ken didn't respond for a few seconds. This had to be a mistake. He had just seen her an hour ago, alive and joyful. He responded that he would come and identify the body. The American fighter then jumped in his car and sped towards the morgue, praying that there had been a mistake.

Chun Li was at the Seattle morgue identifying two men supposedly involved in arms dealing. She was just about to leave the corpses when Ken came rushing past the door. Chun Li ran out to greet her old friend but noticed something was wrong with him.

"Ken, how are you- but the fighter ran past Chun Li without so much as saying hello. The Chinese fighter followed her friend and saw him enter another section of the morgue. A police officer was there standing over a body bag.

"Mr. Masters, I didn't expect you- but then he was cut off by Ken zipping open the bag. Eliza's blond hair was the first thing Ken recognized. The rest of the body was crushed almost beyond recognizing. Lifeless blue eyes stared up into Ken's brown orbs.

"No, I just saw her! Oh God, Eliza! Honey wake up! Please get up!" Tears fell down his face and his body was wracked with sobs. Chun Li had tears falling out of her gorgeous eyes as well. She had only met Eliza once but was immediately impressed by her kind heart and loving nature. Ken then turned away and fell into Chun Li's arms. Officer Winters left, already knowing from Ken's reaction who the corpse had been.

"Ken I'm so sorry." Chun Li said. At the sound of his name the man looked at Chun Li.

"Chun Li? Why? She hadn't done anything…we were going to get married…why?" Ken whispered, tears still flowing. Chun Li stood there and stroked his hair, trying to calm him down with soothing words. In her head she remembered when they had first met. She had been 15 and a tour guide for the most expensive hotel in Hong Kong. Ken along with Ryu had hired her to guide them around the city and Chun Li found that trouble seemed to follow the two men wherever they went. But they had always protected her, especially Ken. In Barcelona, she had been drugged by the psychopath Vega and Ken had risked his life to free her, receiving two broken feet and a lot of lost blood. She had truly loved him after that, but after they had defeated Bison for the first time the friends grew apart. 8 years later Ken had started dating Eliza and Chun Li was hunting down Bison, who had murdered her father. Vega had again appeared in her life and injured her. But this time, she had fought back and nearly killed the Spaniard. Chun Li had felt such rage then, every kick she landed on the vain matador's face felt inadequate to all the suffering and pain he had caused Ken and her 8 years ago. After she had recuperated from her injuries she had discovered that Ken had been brainwashed by Bison. Luckily Ryu was able to save him and together the pair had killed the bastard once and for all. And here she was 7 months later holding Ken to her, crying over his dead fiancé.

Chun Li drove him home and stayed with him. That night, she called Ryu, and told him about Eliza. The wandering warrior said he would arrive tomorrow and visit. Chun Li thanked him and hung up the phone. Walking to Ken's bedroom door she heard the fighter crying, long heart rending sobs.

_You've saved me so many times Ken, now it's my turn to save you._ The Interpol agent thought to herself.


	2. Funeral

Chapter 2: Funeral

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Thank you to all the readers and please R&R.

Ryu arrived in Seattle at 9:00 the next morning and took a taxi to Ken's mansion. Ryu was worried about his friend and saddened about Eliza. She had been good for Ken and she helped keep him in check. The last time Ryu had talked to Ken he had told him that Eliza was pregnant and that they would have a son in June. They were in the process of naming the child but now that would never happen.

When Ryu entered the mansion he was greeted by Chun Li. The Interpol agent hugged the Shotokan fighter.

"Ryu, he won't come out of his room, I've heard him crying and calling for Eliza since he woke up." Chun Li said her expression reflecting her own grief.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry he'll get through this." Ryu then approached Ken's door and went in. The American fighter was staring off into space when Ryu entered the room. "Ken, I came as soon as I heard." The fighter didn't respond. "Ken!" At this Ken looked at Ryu.

"Ryu, she's dead and I couldn't do anything. For all my skill I couldn't even protect her." Ryu came up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. They may not have been blood related but they were brothers nonetheless.

"Ken, we can't always save the ones we care about. Chun Li lost her father and we lost our master. What you need to do is carry on with your life. Eliza wouldn't want you to sink into depression." Ken smiled sadly at that and rose to his feet.

"You're right Ryu. I have to tell my parents and Eliza's family. They should have been told immediately." Then he went out of his room and saw Chun Li out in the hallway. The Chinese fighter was dressed in a plain white T shirt and blue jeans. Ken hugged her. "Thank you for taking care of me Chun Li. You're an angel." Chun Li smiled at him.

"Anything for you Ken, you've done so much for me in the past. I just hope you're feeling better." Ken gave her a shaky thumbs up.

"I'll need a lot more time before I'm okay but I've taken the first step, thanks to you and Ryu. Right now I have to prepare for Eliza's funeral and tell our family." Chun Li nodded at this and Ken walked away to make his phone calls. Ryu then came out and spotted the Interpol agent.

"Ryu, I noticed some names written on a piece of paper. Do you know what it means?" Chun Li asked. Ryu sighed.

"Eliza was pregnant with their son and they were working on names for him." Tears sprang forth in Chun Li's eyes.

"Poor Ken." Ryu nodded, wiping his eyes, tears threatening to spill forth over his unborn godchild.

_Several weeks later…_

They say that a person's worth is determined by how many people visit their funeral. At the funeral of Eliza Dalton, many people showed up and cried. Eliza's sister Jane arrived with her husband Guile and the Air Force Commando held his wife to him, his muscular body wracked with sobs from both his wife and himself. Chun Li stood next to Ryu and watched as Ken stood up to deliver the elegy.

"Eliza…was a very kind woman. I remember our first date. We had gone to a karoke bar and I was too shy to go up on stage. Eliza went first and she sang like an angel. She made me forget my fear and I joined her. She had that ability to make you feel safe from everything in your life and she nurtured that feeling. I swore to myself that I would try to make her as happy as she made everyone else. Well honey, now you're in heaven singing with the angels. I hope you're happy." Then Ken removed a locket Eliza had given him and placed it on Eliza's closed casket. Everyone applauded but Ken heard none of it. He just watched as they buried the one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Chun Li squeezed his hand gently as they lowered the casket into the grave.


End file.
